borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands 2 Weapons
Types *Pistols : Versatile class of weapons usually suited to short-to-medium range combat, typically with fast reload speed. Sub-types include auto-firing machine pistols with larger magazines but lower accuracy, middle-of-the-road repeaters, and revolvers with longer range and higher accuracy but slower reloads and lower ammo capacity. *Submachine Guns : High rate of fire and low recoil, good at close range and decent at medium range. Usually lower per-round damage than pistols of lower level, but greater rate of fire means higher DPS, and tend to have high capacity magazines. *Shotguns : Fire multiple pellets, effective at close range but lowest accuracy of any weapon type. Sub-types include single-barrel fast-firing (even fully automatic) weapons with larger magazines, medium-range weapons with low spread, and multi-barrel weapons with huge per-shot damage but slow rates of fire and frequent reloads. *Assault Rifles : Versatile medium/long range weapon. Sub-types include accurate, high-damage semi-auto weapons, general-purpose burst or automatic rifles, and high-capacity light machine guns with heavy recoil. Special assault rifles can fire grenades or rockets with standard rifle ammunition, though at a cost of multiple rounds per shot. *Sniper Rifles : High-damage, accurate weapons which are most effective at long range,.Usually with very limited magazine size and slow rates of fire.They are almost always equipped with scopes, and often have a bonus to Critical Hit Damage. Unlike the original Borderlands, fully automatic sniper rifles are not limited to a single very rare model. *Rocket Launchers : Powerful shoulder-fired weapons with many positive firing characteristics, but low ammo capacity, long reload time and expensive ammo. Weapon Manufacters *Bandit : Bandit weapons feature very large magazines, and average values in other stats; they seem to have a lower chance of mounting scopes or other optics than weapons from other manufacturers, and there are no Bandit-made sniper rifles. Bandit weapon names are usually misspelled. *Dahl : Dahl weapons are burst-fire when the player is aiming down the sights. Dahl weapon names are typically "operator" terms usually found in modern military fiction. *Hyperion : Hyperion weapons have "reverse recoil," with heavy initial scope wobble which becomes steadier as they are repeatedly fired. Hyperion weapons have a corporate naming theme. *Jakobs : High damage, accuracy, and recoil, semi-automatic with high RoF. Often fire as fast as the player can pull the trigger, though this effect can actually end up on weapons which only have one shot between reloads. Jakobs weapons have an Old West naming theme. *Maliwan : Maliwan weapons always feature an elemental effect, and sometimes use more than one ammo per shot. Maliwan weapons have a "ten dollar word" naming theme (Consummate, Acuminous, etc). *Tediore : Guns are thrown in an arc instead of reloading, similar to a grenade. Rocket launchers are thrown overarm and travel straight initially, but randomly deviate off-course. Does damage proportionate to the amount of ammo left in the magazine (remaining ammunition is lost on reload), but has a very small explosion radius. Tediore weapons tend to be named like mass-produced generic products (New and Improved, Original, Basic, etc). *Torgue : Torgue weapons tend to deal explosive damage and some variants fire rockets or grenades using bullet ammunition. Torgue weapon names are typically crude sex puns. *Vladof : Rate of Fire increases the longer the trigger is held; large magazines and high rates of fire. Vladof weapon names have a "revolutionary" theme (Glorious, people's, etc) and may include random Russian-sounding words. Eridium Tech Also known as E-Tech, these are Magenta quality weapons that are very rare, comparable to Epic quality, if not moreso. E-Tech weapons use Hyperion-made Eridium technology attached to the weapon to convert bullets into other projectiles based on the weapon type (see below). E-Tech weapons are characterized by the hexagonal 'petals' on their barrels, which flare outwards from the weapon as it is being fired. While their stats vary, they often have superior damage to regular weapons of their level at the cost of using multiple ammo per shot. Eridium Tech Weapon Types * Pistols : Fire slow-moving needles which stick into foes, remaining there for a few moments before exploding and dealing damage. Additional effects may include bouncing needles, homing needles, or a combination of the two. Example suffixes; Dart, Needler * Submachine Guns: Fire bolts of plasma which move slower than regular bullets. Possibly disregarding Nomads' large shields. (needs expanding). Example suffixes; Plasma Caster *Shotguns: Fire large, slow, arcing projectiles which may explode on impact, or may bounce/roll until they explode. Example suffixes; Splatgun, *Assault Rifles: Fire energy pulses or plasma bolts, similar to E-Tech submachine guns (needs expanding too). Example suffixes; BlASSter, *Sniper Rifles: Fire laser-like beams which may bounce off surfaces multiple times. Example suffixes; Railer * Rocket Launchers: Fires (or lobs) large but very slow plasma bolts that may multiply during flight. Example suffixes; PRAZMA CANON Weapon Names This section list the basic Titles of all the randomly generated weapons in Borderlands 2. It excludes the names of Unique weapons from these manufacturers and E-Tech weapons. Pistols Submachine Guns Shotguns Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Rocket Launchers Unique Weapons Pistols *Law *Teapot *Judge *Rubi *Fibber *Veritas *Flynt's Tinderbox *Gwen's Head *Hornet *Lady Fist *Thunderball Fist *Dahlminator *Gub *Infinity *Gunerang *Logan's Gun *Maggie Submachine Guns *Lascaux *Bane *Chulainn *Bone Shredder *Bad Touch *Good Touch *Commerce *Baby Maker *Emperor *Hellfire *Bitch *Slagga Shotguns *Dog *Triquetra *Heart Breaker *Shotgun 1340 *Conference Call *Blockhead *Octo *RokSalt *Landscaper *Flakker *Striker *Sledge's Shotgun *Deliverance *Tidal Wave Assault Rifles *Veruc *Hammer Buster *Scorpio *Evil Smasher *Hail *Stomper *KerBlaster *Shredifier *Madhous! Sniper Rifles *Buffalo *Fremington's Edge *Trespasser *Sloth *Pitchfork *Volcano *Morningstar *Chère-amie *Lyuda *Skullsmasher *Invader *Longbow Rocket Launchers *Bunny *Nukem *Mongol *Roaster *Pyrophobia *Badaboom *Creamer *Hive *Norfleet Notes *Weapon cards no longer include a weapon's scope magnification or tech pool. *Fast firing weapons are often chosen based on Damage Per Second (DPS), which can be easily calculated by multiplying Damage times Fire Rate. DPS reflects an imaginary rate of fire which does not include reloading, which can also be a major factor in choosing a weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Manufacturers